Labios inmortales
by Nai Hatake
Summary: [OneShot] Intento de angst. Naruto nos cuenta su muerte y su percepción del impacto que el hecho tuvo en su amada Sakura. Se siente impotente ya que no es capaz de apaciguar el dolor que su deceso provocó en ella. NaruSaku


**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias**: intento de angst.

**Aclaraciones**:

- Asdfghjklñ- diálogo.

~o~

Labios inmortales

No sabía que pasaba, poco a poco olvidaba dónde estaba, olvidaba quién era y no comprendía por qué, hasta que vi mi cuerpo, inerte, atravesado por el chidori de Sasuke. Pero mi casi asegurada muerte no fue banal, mi rasengan lo atravesó a él. Y ahora, en los insulsos brazos de la muerte, que me llevaban a un sitio desconocido, te recordé a ti, Sakura. En mi sopor, en el proceso en el cual abandonaba mi vida, te rememoré a ti.

Sakura, Sakura, mi hermosa flor de cerezo. Me ayudaste a recordar quién era, a no olvidar. Me has salvado de tantas formas, que se hacen innumerables e incontables. Me salvaste en muchas misiones, me liberaste de algún lío, pero me salvaste de lo que me atormentó por años, con lo que siempre conviví y siempre me lastimó: me salvaste de mi soledad. Con tu sóla presencia, llenaste todo mi ser, todo el vacío de mi desamparo, que hasta en el momento en que te conocí, era sumamente férreo. Tu esencia, con increíble celeridad, penetró en mi ser, despertándome de mi letargo, en el que sufrí desde que nací, pero siendo sólo tú, diluiste. Con el calor de tu cuerpo, con tu cálido aliento, escuchando tu latir, contigo, ese es mi lugar en el mundo.

La vida -y la muerte- nos lleva por el sendero que ella elija, es lo que llamamos destino; y yo llegué hasta ti sin buscarte, sin saber que tú eras lo que necesitaba, lo que me llenaba y completaba. Así es como te veo, como mi alma gemela, porque sé que sin ti, yo no soy nada. No pienso, no veo, no siento, y me encuentro en el oscuro hueco de mi vacío, sin ti no soy.

Por eso, de forma instintiva, siempre intenté protegerte de cualquier peligro. Aunque te enojabas, no podía evitar defenderte en cualquier momento, porque si algo te hubiera pasado, me afectaría en lo más profundo de mi ser. No quiero ni imaginar el dolor que sufriría mi corazón a causa de tu perdida.

Y recuerdo, nuestro primer beso, la primera vez que probé aquellos suaves labios, esos labios que aún me vuelven loco y me hacen delirar. Nunca saboreé algo tan dulce, tan exquisito.

También rememoro, aquella vez, en que nos unimos no sólo carnalmente, sino que fundimos nuestras almas para siempre en el acto más puro que dos personas pueden realizar. Te hice mía, así como tú me hiciste tuyo, en una inmortal promesa de amor. Eternamente juntos.

Pero ahora, estoy perdido entre los sombríos abismos de mi fin, en la línea que se extiende entre la vida y la muerte. Desde arriba, puedo ver a Neji y a Shikamaru volviendo ilesos de su pelea con el tipo de pelo blanco, Suigetsu, creo. En cuanto advirtieron mi cuerpo, inútilmente me tomaron el pulso. Sus rostros se contrajeron en una extraña mueca que reflejaba dolor pero sus viriles orgullos no permitían que este se manifieste abiertamente.

Me levantaron y me llevaron a Konoha. Entre los trémulos brazos de Shikamaru, entré al hospital. Totalmente contrario a su carácter, Neji fue pegando voces, demandando la presencia de la abuela Tsunade. Preguntaron por qué y mi compañero les contestó que me estaba muriendo. Enseguida llegó una camilla, donde delicadamente pero también con prisa me colocaron y me trasladaron a una habitación. Casi pude sentir como la refulgente luz me cegaba.

A lo lejos, oigo el vozarrón de la abuela Tsunade, preguntando qué era tan importante para eximirla de su trabajo. Pronto, su voz fue transformada en unos apresurados pasos que se acercaban cada vez más. Ella irrumpió en la habitación y con rapidez se acercó a mi cuerpo y me tocó el cuello. Ordenó que preparen la máquina del electrochoque. Contemplé mi cuerpo convulsionándose por momentos. No respondí, estaba muriendo. Cada vez la oscuridad me arrastraba más y más.

Tsunade no se dio por vencida y me colocó las manos en el pecho. Lo apretaba con una rítmica presión que intentaba simular a los latidos de mi ya desvanecido corazón. Le di las gracias por poner tanto empeño por hacerme volver a la vida, pero ella no me escuchó.

Y recién en ese momento es que la realidad me dio una bofetada de tristeza y desilusión. Nunca volvería a sentirla, a besarla, a acariciarla, nunca volvería a hablarle. Dicen que la muerte es apacible, que al morir uno se sumerge en un mar de tranquilidad, pero eso no existe, o al menos no es lo que yo estaba experimentando. Me era sumamente difícil describir el dolor que en estos momentos atormentaba a mi corazón.

Atiborrado de desconsuelo, me percaté de que no volvería a estar con ella nunca. Jamás oiría su voz nuevamente. Y para recordar mis tiempos de gloria tendría que recurrir a las remembranzas, a los recuerdos de ella, para intentar aliviar los pesares de mi alma. Esos recuerdos valían tanto para mi, que pagaría con la eternidad de mi muerte por ellos.

La abuela Tsunade había salido hace un rato de la habitación y ahora, estaba volviendo, pero no estaba sola. Cierta persona caminaba en dirección a la puerta con paso trémulo, negándose a creer lo que Tsunade le comunicaba, con el corazón en la boca y con lágrimas en los ojos. Tú agarraste el pomo de la puerta con temblorosas manos, lo giraste y lo abriste.

Oh, mi querida Sakura, lo siento, lo siento tanto. Tu mirada recorrió mi cuerpo sin vida y vi tus ojos que por un segundo se quedaron sin alma, sin nada, para luego rebosar de lagrimas. Fui testigo del manifiesto físico de tu ostensible dolor, tus lágrimas, tus lamentos al abrazar mi cuerpo y hundir tu rostro en él.

- Estás frío- murmuraste entre sollozos-. Naruto...- levantaste tu cabeza para mirarme y llevaste tus manos a mis mejillas-. Por favor despierta..., dime que esto no es verdad- las lagrimas fluían cada vez más fuerte-. ¡Naruto!

Un grito suplicante, lleno de angustia y pena.

Verte así contribuyó a mis pesares. Nunca me gustó verte sufrir y mucho menos si yo era el causante, como en este momento; una tortura que desgarraba mi alma. Y es que yo sólo era la audiencia de tu llanto, nada de lo que estaba al alcance de mi mano me permitía ayudarte, decirte que yo estaría bien si tú estabas bien. Tan exasperante es la sensación de ser inútil.

Pasé mi mano por delante de tus ojos en un banal intento de captar tu atención. Grité tu nombre, pero tampoco respondiste. Sabía que, en realidad no estábamos en el mismo lugar, por lo que no podías escucharme, pero mis incontrolables instintos me imploraban hacer algo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasaste sobre mi inmóvil cuerpo derramando tus lágrimas. Te levantaste y después de decirle algo a Tsunade, que se había quedado fuera de la habitación, te marchaste a nuestra casa, arrastrando tus pies, mirando únicamente al suelo, ignorando a la gente a tu alrededor.

Tal vez de forma inconsciente, escogiste el camino que pasaba por la florería de los Yamanaka. Al pasar por su negocio, Ino, tu mejor amiga advirtió el aura de angustia que te rodeaba y corrió a tu encuentro.

- Frentona, ¿qué sucede?- inquirió con palpable preocupación, pues tu rostro, Sakura mía, solamente reflejaba tormento.

No respondiste, tus ojos, hinchados y vacíos miraban desorientados a la nada; te quedaste quieta, como si no hubieras escuchado.

- Sakura, me asustas, reacciona por favor, ¿qué sucede?- Ino te agarró por los hombros y te sacudió un poco.

Te volviste hacia ella sin mirarla.

- Naruto- respondiste e involuntariamente las lágrimas volvieron; Ino las limpió con sus dedos.

- ¿Qué hizo ese ahora?

- E..está, él...

- ¿Qué cosa, Sakura?- apresuró Ino.

- Está muerto- y rompiste en llanto.

Caíste en brazos de tu amiga, que por fin entendió la magnitud de tu dolor. Nuevamente, te desahogaste. Sakura, perdona. Ino te acompañó hasta nuestra casa donde te dejaste caer en el sillón. La rubia te trajo un chocolate, pañuelos y una manta.

- Gracias, Ino, pero por favor, déjame sola- le pediste.

- No, Sakura, no te dejaré cuando más lo necesitas- otra vez lloraste en el hombro de tu amiga.

No tienes idea del martirio que estoy padeciendo, tanto o más doloroso que el tuyo, estoy seguro. Es muy duro saber que soy el causante de tu tristeza; es muy duro estar tan cerca y saber que no puedo consolarte; es muy duro saber que aunque no haya puerta o pared que se interponga entre nosotros, no pueda tocarte; es muy duro saber que de alguna forma puedo estar a tu lado, pero no puedes ser mía. Tengo tantas cosas para decirte, pero mis palabras se pierden en mi boca apenas las pronuncio.

Sé que el tiempo todo lo cura, por eso te suplico que no me olvides, que no abandones el amor que alguna vez compartimos. No quiero perder eso, y sé que vivirá en nuestros corazones a pesar de que el abismo nos separe. Y puedes estar tranquila, porque yo nunca te olvidaré y no me alejaría de ti ni ante la muerte.

Ino ya se ha ido, pero te prometió que mañana volvería temprano. Aún con la mirada en la nada, buscaste nuestro álbum de fotos, el álbum que habíamos acordado llenar con nuestras fotos y nos habíamos prometido que la última sería la fotografía de nuestra boda. Con patente nostalgia, lo abriste y observaste la primera foto, la foto de un beso. Tus dedos recorrieron mi rostro. Una lágrima escapó de tu ojo derecho, recorrió tu pómulo y tu mejilla, para finalmente deslizarse por tu mentón y caer en la foto.

Sakura, siempre confié en tu sano juicio, pero en estos momentos, debo decirte que se encuentra nublado en su totalidad. Tanteaste tu equipo ninja, sacaste un kunai, lo miraste y uno de tus dedos recorrió el filo, haciéndole un pequeño corte del que cayó un poco de sangre. Pude advertir tus intenciones, pero no conseguía detenerte.

Nunca te perdonaré lo que estás a punto de hacer. Veo como cegada por tu angustia, hundes el kunai en tu pecho. Veo tus lágrimas de dolor, veo tu sangre que sale a borbotones y tiñe tu ropa. Te estoy viendo morir, amor. No imaginas por el tormento que me estás haciendo pasar. No soporto ser el espectador de tu muerte, no puedo ver como la vida escapa de tus ojos, no puedo tolerar el peso de tu muerte.

Y lloro.

Y lanzo gritos.

Y me culpo de tu trágica muerte.

Y me hundo en mis lamentos.

Y mis lágrimas ahogan el mar.

Cuando el corazón duele tanto, no pasa el tiempo.

Siento una mano en mi hombro, una mano que conozco muy bien. Me vuelvo para poder verte.

Ahora estás conmigo.

Y pruebo nuevamente el néctar de tus labios inmortales.


End file.
